Ichikishimahime
is one of the three "offspring" of the fallen Great Aradama Tagitsuhime during the Kamakura Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue. Among the three, Ichikishimahime desired for the advancement of the human race by merging humans with Aradama. Appearance Sharing a similar humanoid appearance to her fellow offspring, Ichikishimahime appears as a woman with wavy white hair, pale complexion and bright orange eyes. Her middle forelocks are tied into a short braid, and two locks of hair are secured at the ends by a cone-shaped hair accessory. A black-and-orange accessory which resembles a pair of hands cover her mouth like a mask. Ichikishimahime wears a long white robe that covers her body like a cocoon of sorts. This robe conceals her limbs, which are completely black in color, and Ichikishimahime rarely brings them out unless necessary. Personality Among the three "goddesses", Ichikishimahime is noted by both humans and Aradama alike for her defeatist personality. Convinced that she is not useful to anyone, she tends to lament about this uselessness in the presence of other people. She also chooses not to fight in times of trouble, and even complains about physical activity. On the other hand, in the presence of someone who gives her importance, Ichikishimahime is willing to set aside her ego to protect that person. Takirihime had shown concern over Ichikishimahime's ideology; she believed that humans will be unable to tolerate Ichikishimahime's ideals of pushing forward human evolution by allowing Aradama to fuse with humans. Regardless, Ichikishimahime had already begun to pursue her ideals by giving her knowledge to Yukari Origami, which allowed the Myouga Project to take form. Background Chronology During the four months after splitting herself from the original Tagitsuhime, Ichikishimahime was found and later secured by Mokusa operatives and Yukari Origami. A room within the Nautilus was used as a makeshift holding room, and Ichikishimahime stayed as a VIP in light of recent events involving the other offspring of Tagitsuhime. Eventually, Ichikishimahime's status was revealed to Elite Guards Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana, as well as Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou. This visit exposed an ongoing hidden war between Ichikishimahime, Takirihime and Tagitsuhime over whose existence would be superior among the three. Although Ichikishimahime claimed to be unfit to take on the other goddesses directly, her presence as a threat due to her nature as an Aradama remained present. Regardless, Yukari agreed with her younger sister Akane that Ichikishimahime would be safer within the confines of the Nautilus. After Takirihime's defeat in the hands of the offspring Tagitsuhime, Yukina Takatsu's political maneuvering has affected Ichikishimahime's safety from within the Nautilus. With the submarine deemed as a vessel with a hostile threat inside, government forces and Yukina's Imperial Guard forced Yukari to escape with Ichikishimahime. Tagitsuhime eventually managed to locate Ichikishimahime's whereabouts near Kashima Shrine, and Yukari, who pointed out that she is an important person, decided to hold off Tagitsuhime. This show of care from Yukari soon urged Ichikishimahime to take action, and after a quick talk with Hiyori who was in pursuit of Tagitsuhime persuaded the latter into merging with her. Hiyori, now with the powers of Ichikishimahime, was able to force Tagitsuhime to retreat. However, she was unable to control this power and was compelled to run away before she could hurt others. Yukari later found Hiyori and agreed to help her regain control of the goddess' powers, allowing her to overpower Tagitsuhime in a second encounter. But Hiyori eventually realized that the only way to deal with Ichikishimahime was to be sealed along with the three goddesses inside her body. Before this could happen, however, Tagitsuhime absorbed Hiyori along with the two other goddesses. Combat Abilities References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aradama